All The King's Women
by Poppy Pineapple
Summary: Anne's marriage to Henry is in turmoil and now she has two rivals in love. But with her life in danger, is it possible for her to make an unlikely alliance in order to secure her position, or will she fall victim to a plot so twisted that even she cannot comprehend the full dangers that await her and her daughter should she fail?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, just this particular storyline.**

* * *

><p><em>January 1536<em>

Ursula Missledon pulled back the hood of her crimson cloak as she entered the Queen's private chambers and quickly disrobed from the garment, showing off the vibrant midnight blue gown that lay beneath it. A few of the ladies in the room gave a quick nod of the head in acknowledgement but otherwise she was completely ignored. Never one to be discreet or modest, she cleared her throat rather loudly and presented herself to one of the more senior ladies in the room.

"I am Lady Missledon, here to be swore in to the Queen's household" she announced.

"The Queen has not yet left her private chambers. You may sit quietly until she is ready to see you" was the woman's stern reply, directing her to a quiet corner of the room where there was a vacant seat available for her to stew on whilst she waited patiently for the Queen to leave her chamber.

It was almost half an hour later that Ursula noticed a sudden burst of activity and a lot of to-ing and fro-ing from the other ladies in the apartment. A small, mousy girl ran into the chamber with a pile of fluffy white towels and a silver pitcher of water, whilst another left with what Ursula assumed was a chamber pot. Well, she thought, even Queens have to piss! Then her eye was captured by two of the more senior ladies carrying an exquisite gown of purple velvet that was adorn with dainty diamonds and amethyst. Her greedy eyes covered the finery and for a split second she imagined herself within it, feeling the soft fabric rubbing against her arms whilst her fingers lingered over the cool, hard jewels upon the bodice.

Perhaps one day she may own a dress like it. Or perhaps, with God's good grace, she would the very gown itself.

A small smile over came her face.

She was still in a daydream about the beauty and splendidness of the gown when she heard a chorus of "Your Majesty" from the women in the room and a rustle of skirts that indicated that all had stopped what they were doing in order to curtsey to their Queen and show her the respect that she was due as the wife of their sovereign King. Ursula wished she could snort in contempt at her. She was no Queen and she deserved no respect.

But she was getting ahead of herself! She reminded herself to take a deep breath and followed the other ladies in their pageantry.

"I hope you slept well, Majesty" the woman Ursula had originally spoken to greeted the Queen and gave her a brief kiss on each cheek. Yet despite this affectionate gesture, the woman seemed to lack both warmth and sincerity in her actions, something that was not missed by the Queen, though she quietly continued with the charade.

"I did thank you, sister" she flashed her a fake, sickeningly sweet smile. "And I hope that you and my brother slept as well as I did"

The lady, whom Ursula inferred was none other than the Queen's sister-in-law Jane Parker, Lady Rochford, grimaced slightly at the thought of having to endure such domestic bliss with the husband she had swore to hate for ever. But again, she politely faked a smile in return and insisted they had. She then quickly changed the subject and brought the Queen's attention towards her newest member of staff.

"Majesty, may I introduce you to a new lady of your household, Lady Ursula Missledon. She has come to be swore in at your Majesty's pleasure"

Ursula, who had fallen to the floor only inches away from where she was originally sat, now lifted herself from her position and brought herself to the centre of the room so she could reveal herself to the curious Queen. Although she walked towards her with all the respect of a lowly servant, she couldn't help but be brazen and look her mistress dead in the eye before falling back into an elegant curtsey once more.

The Queen observed her carefully like she did with all her new women. Of course the ladies of her household had to be handsome, but it worried her if they were too handsome in case the King took a fancy to them. This woman was particularly handsome with glossy chestnut hair, lively grey eyes and a mischievous mouth. She could not tell if she was smirking, smiling or even sneering at her and it puzzled her a little. But whilst she admitted in her mind that the lady was extremely handsome and although she was slightly wary of her, though she couldn't quite figure out why, she was not alarmed by her nor even considered her a threat. It appeared that the King was currently enamoured with a petite, pale, blonde and Lady Missledon was quite her opposite. She considered her quite safe from the King's ever roaming eye.

Whilst the Queen was inspecting her new lady, Ursula was returning the compliment and giving her new mistress a good looking over. She had heard the Queen's eyes remarked upon many times. Some people had described them as soft and soulful, like those of a doe. Others had praised them as sparkling sapphires or glittering onyx. But as Ursula looked up into them from beneath her long lashes, the only thing that ran through her mind was that she was staring into the eyes of a demon. They were as black as pitch, and just as soulless and hollow. She imagined that the Devil had similar eyes and a cold shiver ran down her back at the very thought. She lowered her gaze back down to the polished floor in order to regain her composure, though she almost stumbled when the Queen called out quite suddenly.

"Lord Burgh!" she summoned, and immediately her Lord Chamberlain stepped forward, "Swear her in," she declared in a rather bored, haughty manner, as though she were completely uninterested in having yet another woman join her household to serve her. Lord Burgh nodded his head in quiet obedience and bid Ursula to follow him to where the Queen's bible lay.

"Lady Missledon" Lord Burgh began, "Will you place your right hand upon this most sacred of books" he asked of her, presenting her with a beautifully bound copy that appeared to be written in English. Ursula bowed her head as a sign of respect as she placed the full weight of her hand upon the book and waited for the ceremony to continue. "Will you promise and swear to serve her Majesty, Queen Anne, faithfully, honourably and discreetly?" he recited, including all the goodly virtues that were expected of a lady-in-waiting. Ursula let the words go into one ear and out through the other.

There was no time to be sentimental now. It did not matter to her that she was swearing upon a bible. Words were words and only deeds mattered to her any more. She had learned long ago that promises and oaths could easily be broken. Every body was capable of lying. Kings, Queens, even holy men. She judged people on what they did, not what they said, and everybody was game to her.

But she concealed her insincerity behind a mask of pleasantness and she continued to wear a subtle smile as she let the man finish his recital.

"I do so swear and promise" she announced, to which the Chamberlain beamed brightly at her.

"You are now a lady to the Queen. Wear her emblem with pride and serve her with great humility. Lady Rochford will supply you with a befitting uniform"

Ursula once again sunk to her knees in front of Queen as a sign of reverence.

"Thank you for this great honour, your Majesty, I..." she began, but before she even had the chance to make the great, clever speech she had memorised, the Queen walked off into another room without even giving her a second glance. Ursula was utterly gob smacked but gracefully concealed her anger and raised herself back to her feet, her head held high.

"Come with me" was Lady Rochford's sharp command and Ursula followed at her heel like the loyal little spaniel she was about to become.

Lady Rochford took her through some rooms and explained her duties to her. She was there primarily to entertain the Queen and this could be achieved in several ways; reading aloud to her from her many books, performing music for her, playing cards with her or even just being a companion for her to chat with whilst she embroidered. But she would also be expected to provide her with refreshments and keeping her abreast of courtly gossip. She was also bluntly informed that she would not yet be allowed into the inner circle or private chambers of the Queen's household and that she might never be invited to do so.

Ursula privately promised herself that she would do, even if it killed her in the process.

"The Queen does not like us to dress too extravagantly but she expects us to be fashionable and pleasing" Lady Rochford continued as she went into an old cupboard and passed Ursula a neatly folded gown which had a matching French hood perched atop of it. Ursula was not impressed. She had been led to believe that Anne Boleyn was a sophisticated fashionista and so could not fathom why she would make her ladies wear such ugly dresses. A frumpy beige gown with swirls of gold splashed all over it like an after thought and a large, gaudy crown was stitched on to the bodice. She scrunched her nose up at it.

"She does not mind us wearing our own gowns, so long as they are modest and are generally the same muted colour of the gown she has supplied us with" she continued, patting the gown before closing the closet door behind her. "But all gowns that are to be worn whilst serving her must have a crown stitched on to the bodice" she warned.

It was only then that Ursula observed that Lady Rochford was neither wearing the standard uniform or muted colours that she had informed her that the Queen insisted upon. Instead she was wearing a beautiful gown which comprised of a simple floral skirt topped off with a vibrant red bodice with matching sleeve. Ursula admired the elegant understatement of the ensemble but raised her eyebrows, clearly unimpressed at the woman's hypocrisy.

This did not go unnoticed by Lady Rochford.

"The Queen has allowed me to be more lax with my wardrobe as I am her sister by marriage" she proclaimed defiantly, "And do not think that such impudence will be tolerated by **her**. Both in looks **and** in words" she began to scorn and Ursula immediately let her face become a blank canvas, void of all emotion. "Let me give you a word of advice, Lady Missledon. Be discreet, do not give cause to anger the Queen. She is a formidable enemy should you get on the wrong side of her"

Ursula heeded her advice well.

She would be clever in her calculations.

She would be discreet in her manipulations.

She would creep up on her on cat's paws and strike when she least expected.

_You should be afraid, Anne Boleyn, for your time is fast approaching._

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> We will witness the uncomfortable ménage a trois between the King, the Queen and the King's mistress from Anne's point of view, and how Ursula plans to change the Tudor court for ever.


End file.
